Hidden Smiles, Watching Eyes
by Grace Veronica
Summary: Remus’ story – growing up with the Marauders while coping with his love for Sirius. How a troubled youth with many secrets finds solace in his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to Arabella, who helped me through all the writer's drought, who never stopped encouraging me, and never stopped praising my very first story. _

_Thank you for your endless words of wisdom, your editing skills, and most of all, the fact that you too love Remus and Sirius. _

_This is for you, Bella. You are my Padfoot. Only not gay._

* * *

I sat in History of Magic, letting the words wash over me but not taking them in. I knew I would regret this later come the O.W.L.s, but it was too warm in the classroom, and having truly had no interest in goblin legislation, I began to doodle on my blank piece of parchment.

I sketched the eye I knew so well, of which I had memorized every detail, without meaning to.

I concentrated on perfecting the black irises, so dark in colour yet smiling - as if laughing at a joke.

I almost felt as if it was Sirius watching me from the parchment.

A voice from my left interrupted me. "What are you doing, Moony?" Peter asked.

My head shot up, hand instinctively covering the drawing. "Nothing. …Shh," I hastily added as I saw Sirius glance towards us.

"Why aren't you taking notes?"

Now feeling distinctly ruffled I shot at him. "Would it kill you to take your own notes for once, Peter?" I hissed.

Peter, looking momentarily stunned, looked towards Professor Binns, his eyes immediately unfocusing as the monotonous speech continued.

As I resumed my drawing, a familiar calm fell over me – a calm only associated with my indulgence of the love I felt for Sirius – and yet so often ignored, pushed to the back of my mind. I examined the eye, and feeling I'd finished, set to work neatly writing 'R.B.' in my best handwriting, when a voice whispered in my ear, sending cold shivers down my spine, despite the warm breath.

"Whatcha got there, Moony?" Sirius spoke quietly, sensing my stiffening pose.

"N- Nothing," I managed to stammer, but the parchment was seized from under my hand. I tried to snatch it back, but Sirius was too quick.

He stared appraisingly at the drawing. "That's pretty good, Moony," he whispered.

I didn't say anything, but twisted my hands in my lap. Any moment now, Sirius would realise his best friend was in love with him. His friend, werewolf, Prefect, complete and utter loser, was in love with him.

"R.B.?" My heart quickened its pace. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with my brother?"

I played for time. Not Regulus Black. Remus Black. "No, no, no, just… I was trying to work –"

"Bagshot. Ronan Bagshot," interrupted James, "You know, the chick who wrote _A History of Magic_'s father," he said, pointing at the textbook lying on Sirius' desk.

I jumped at the chance to talk my way out of this mess. "Yes, yes, that's right. Something I had to ask Professor Binns about," I whispered.

Sirius seemed momentarily mollified, "Sounds like you, Moony." As he slid the parchment back to me, I turned my gaze towards Professor Binns. I felt Sirius' eyes on my face, but I refused to acknowledge his stare.

My heart was still beating a tattoo against my chest, and I felt sick. Of all the things I could be, I chose a gay werewolf.

Good choosing, Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the greenhouses by myself that afternoon. Mostly wanting to avoid Sirius' questions and suspicious glances, I excused myself from lunch early, hoping that my absence would remain unnoticed.

As I continued my descent, I allowed myself to think about Sirius. I had realized a few days ago that the periods of time where he did not cross my mind at all were getting shorter and shorter, and the more I fantasised about him during break, the more I could concentrate in class. Theoretically.

A voice interrupted me, loud enough to break into my thoughts. "Hey, Moony!" James shouted.

I turned around and watched James run down the slope of the grounds, satchel flying behind him, arms flailing wildly.

When he finally caught up with me, panting, he began to smooth his hair nervously and we fell into stride next to each other.

"What's up, Prongs?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just wanting to have a little chat with you," James said airily, but pulling me up short. I stopped walking.

"About what, exactly? A matter too sensitive for Peter and Sirius?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, yes, actually," James murmured.

I could feel my ears burning. Please, please. He can't know.

"I was just wondering… If maybe, you might have a crush on Sirius," James blurted out.

I tried a laugh, but it came out high pitched and quite unlike my own. "No, no, no. Sirius? No. I'm not like that. Not at all."

James looked discomforted. "Oh. Well, I was just wondering. I-I thought, you know, maybe… Maybe 'R.B.' this morning stood for Remus… Remus Black. And sometimes… Sometimes, you look at him strangely," he finished lamely.

"Oh, no. Not gay. Not gay at all," I said, still high pitched, and even as I said it, it dawned on me how odd it must seem to James that I had denied the crush adamantly, repeatedly.

Sure enough, as I looked over to him, I saw he was watching me through narrowed eyes. "You sure, Moony?"

I sat down, the full weight of my decision pulling me to the ground.

"No, Prongs. I'm not sure at all."

James sat down next to me, and placed an awkward arm around my shoulders.

"He won't mind. He'll think it's brilliant."

"It's not that, James," I said, and the next words I almost spat out, glad to be rid of them, "I… I feel so terrible, for liking him. It's so disgusting. _Wrong._"

James pulled me closer to him, and I felt tears clouding my vision.

"Prongs! Moony! Oi, LOVEBIRDS!"

We both looked up, startled, as Sirius ran down towards us, Peter tailing along a few paces behind, clearly horrified at Sirius drawing attention to James and I so obviously entwined.

I watched Sirius' every move – the way his robes billowed behind him, the careless way his hair fell, and the air of supreme gracefulness he carried with him at all times.

"Do you… Do you love him?" I heard James whisper next to me.

"Yes," I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on James' bed. I liked it there. I felt safe; daydreaming as the late afternoon sunlight gently caressed my weary frame.

However, whatever rare moment of tranquility I was enjoying was broken as Sirius entered the dormitory and slammed the door behind him in a huff.

I snapped out of my reverie, faintly aware of a pink tinge colouring my cheeks as the subject of my daydream threw himself onto the bed I was currently occupying.

"Moony."

I ignored him, fixing my gaze somewhere outside the window, still letting in copious amounts of sunlight. I suddenly realized I was uncomfortably clammy. I was sure Sirius would notice the embarrassment etched into my face.

"Moony."

I stared resolutely out the window, pretending to be much more interested than I was in a group of girls sitting by the lake, chatting animatedly.

"_Moony,"_ Sirius positively moaned, hitting a tone that I could no longer ignore successfully, preoccupied as I was fighting the urge to snog him senseless. Not that I would ever act on that particular urge. Or even use those words outside of my own head.

I looked over at him, and my stomach plummeted. His hair gleamed in the sunlight. His eyes sparkled and his mouth grinned.

Effortlessly handsome.

Realising that my eyes had possibly glazed over, I stumbled over my words. "Padfoot. You're… You're laying on my book."

A slight frown line creased Sirius's forehead and his grin disappeared. "You're worrying about books at a time like this?" Nevertheless, he rummaged under his back and pulled out a now crumpled copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"At a time like what, exactly?"

Sirius paused. "I have a problem," he finally admitted.

"The least noble of all the Blacks has a problem? And he comes to me? I'm honoured," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Moony, I'm being serious. More so than usual. I think… I think I'm irresistible," he said.

I sighed. I knew it was something like this. It always is. Sirius' problems usually involve having so many girls that he couldn't possibly handle them all. Or hat hair.

He raised his voice over my disbelief, and continued as if uninterrupted. "I think Evans loves me."

"She does not."

"She does! If you could've seen the way she was looking at me in Hogsmeade. She was jealous of the girl I was with. I could see it in her eyes."

"What you probably saw was disgust. She doesn't like you. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Sure, she doesn't, Moony. No one can resist Sirius Black."

He was right, there. I watched as he half sat up and flashed me a smile.

"I didn't see you in Hogsmeade, Moony. Hiding up here with all your friends, were you?"

I fought my gaze away from his mouth, and looked into his eyes, which were watching me surprisingly fiercely.

"Doing some extra work. Full moon's in a couple days, if you were lucky enough to forget."

A glint of fear flashed in his eyes. "No, I didn't mean that at all. It's just… It'd be good to see you out there, you know, socializing for once in your life. You can't live up here forever. School isn't everything." He smiled again.

And with that – one of the most sentimental moments I had ever experienced with Sirius Black – he punched me in the arm, in what I can only hope was a mark of friendship.

Surprised, the wolf in me, beginning to stir with the full moon approaching, took it as a sign of aggression and leapt onto Sirius, startling both of us.

Sirius quickly took it in his stride and caught me, stopping me from hurting myself more than him, and before I knew it, I was thrown against the bed and Sirius' legs were either side of my waist.

Before I could get used to this unsuspected, but not in the least bit unpleasant turn of events, James threw open the dormitory door, evidently raging. He took not the least notice of us, and set about kicking Peter's trunk, each word emphasised with a kick. "Fucking… Lily… Evans."

Sirius was off me in a second, rushing to soothe James. I scrambled off James' bed, and busied myself in collecting the textbooks I needed for the next day, trying hard to ignore the tender notes in Sirius' voice and the despair in James's.

I felt incredibly dirty. Being in love with my best friend. My male best friend, no less. The utter hopelessness of the situation seemed to infiltrate my mind, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Dropping my books, I rushed to the bathroom, to hide my shame, my disgust, my anger, slamming the door shut behind me.

"What's his problem?" asked James.

"His time of the month, I guess," said Sirius, but his eyes lingered on the bathroom door a little too long.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on the cold, bare floorboards of the Shrieking Shack surprisingly warm. My limbs ached with new scars and bruises; red welts rising already on my thin forearm, and I felt a bruise on the hip I was lying on.

My head thumped with a promising migraine and I managed to notice it was not yet morning.

And suddenly, I felt the hand around my waist. Dread filled me with adrenaline. A hand… James' hand? Peter's hand? Oh God, please not Sirius' hand.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to gather my wits about me as I prepared to survey what could only be the body of one of my best friends, hopelessly mangled by the werewolf.

Forcing myself to open my eyes, I saw Sirius' body lying peacefully on the floor, and before I had time to faint, his eyes met my gaze, and he yawned.

Relief flooding through me, I dropped to my knees and kissed his forehead, without realizing what I was doing until too late. I reeled backwards and, overbalancing, fell onto my backside. Smooth.

He shot me a quizzical look. "What did you do that for?"

Already blushing, I mumbled something about thinking he was dead, the words sounding childish as they tumbled out of my mouth.

"You thought I was dead," repeated Sirius slowly," So you kissed me. Strange thing to do, Moony."

I felt myself maddening - at Sirius, for his positive disregard to his own safety, but mainly at myself for getting into this situation. What was I doing, kissing him? Idiot.

I stood up and began pacing angrily, trying to satisfy my immediate compulsion to run. "Well, what were you playing at, sleeping in here? I'm supposed to be alone!" And with the last word, I kicked the wall. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Sirius surveyed me from the floor. "Just thought you could use some company, is all, Moony," he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to go to sleep with a werewolf.

I suppose what I was thinking registered on my face, for he hastily added, "You'd already transformed back. You just looked really… I don't know. Alone." His tone was apologetic, as if he'd disturbed me.

"Sirius, there's absolutely no fucking reason to stay! What if I'd hurt you? … What if I _killed _you?" I said quietly, the image of Sirius' still body replaying in my mind.

There was a pause. I couldn't look at him.

"Sorry, Moony."

"Sirius! I don't understand - how can you just apologise and expect me to be okay with the fact that I could easily have killed you?" I began to scream at him.

Sirius' voice rose to match mine. "Yeah, that's right, you're always telling us that we're putting ourselves in danger, being friends with you! I wanted to prove you wrong! And I did. I'm alive, aren't I? And besides… It felt good! Good, damn it!"

I barely had time to absorb these words when I heard Sirius getting up and, moments later, his footsteps receding down the corridor.

I ran onto the landing, and watched as he stormed out. As he shut the door, he looked up at me, hurt burning in his eyes.

A feeling of sickness was flowing through me, but also a little triumph.

_I'd slept with Sirius Black._


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius ignored me completely over the weekend. I tried to talk to him during meals and in the common room, but he seemed oblivious to my presence. I was unable to find him through most of the day, and I had a sharp pain in my stomach, believing him to be off somewhere, snogging a girl he barely knew.

James assured me that this was entirely normal behaviour from him, that sometimes when his pride was injured he was overly rude, and that in a few days we'd have 'good ol' Padfoot back'.

The problem that was overwhelming me was how to get back onto Sirius' good side.

When you were on his bad side, it seemed the whole school turned against you. All I heard from several hurriedly stifled conversations was that 'strange kid Lupin' and 'the handsome Sirius Black' had had a fight, ending in several punches thrown. I guess that explained my scratches and bruises.

I received sneers from Hufflepuffs and glares from Ravenclaws, but the silent treatment from the Gryffindors was the worst. Exhausted from, not only the first school day after the full moon, but a day full of hatred, I climbed through the portrait hole to a bizarrely quiet common room.

It seemed as if every eye was fixed upon me. James threw me a sorrowful look from his seat by the fire, and Peter smiled at me, as he looked up briefly from Transfiguration homework, but the rest of the students looked on the brink of murder.

I had a pile of essays to write and Charms practice to complete, but after such a tiring day, I decided to retire to the dormitory early. A night off never hurt anyone, I told myself, and anyway, I knew I wouldn't be able to work without Sirius by my side. As annoying as he was when it came to studying, a day without his acknowledgement in classes made me realize how much I relied on his presence to get through the day.

As I quietly shuffled into our dormitory, I noticed the drapes were closed around Sirius' bed.

I packed away my things, and got changed into my rather ragged pyjamas, and then, sucking in a large gulp of air into my lungs, I made my way over to Sirius' bed.

I poked my head through the drapes, and I saw him turned the other way, once again ignoring me.

"Padfoot?" I asked.

He didn't move.

"Padfoot?" I repeated.

Once again, he acted as though I hadn't said anything.

"Sirius?"

And without waiting to be asked, I sat on the bed and drew the drapes back around us.

He looked over at me. "Piss off."

"No."

"Piss _off_."

"No."

He turned back over. I lay down next to him and faced the ceiling.

"You said this was nice. Thought I'd give it a try," I said, boldly.

He looked over his shoulder, again. "I was mistaken."

"I don't think so. It's freezing out there, it's warm in here. You're a bit pudgy, though, and honestly, it's a bit suffocating."

He turned onto his back, so he was facing the ceiling as well. "At least I don't have ugly great scars on my face."

I cracked a smile, "From the famous Sirius Black himself, the rumours are."

"Yeah. Thought that it'd sound more plausible than 'he's a werewolf'."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"I didn't mean it, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You're just so down on yourself constantly. Maybe you should let us try and fix you," Sirius said, his voice cracking on the last words.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I won't stay next time," he said quietly.

I was glad he wasn't watching me, because I think I could've cried when he said that.

"Yeah, probably for the best." I tried to sound matter-of-fact.

"Uh huh. Now, shut up, Moony. I'm trying to sleep."

"With me in here, still?"

"Yup. This is payment for the Shrieking Shack. You're stuck in here until morning. Then I get to tell you how stupid you've been, sleeping with an Animagus, a dog that could easily have licked you to death."

"Okay," I said, disappointment forgotten at the prospect of sharing Sirius' bed.

"G'night, Moony," Sirius yawned.

"Night, Padfoot."

As his breathing slowly grew deeper, mine grew steadily shallower. I was finally here. In his bed. And aware of what I was doing. I closed my eyes, and began to pray I wouldn't have any particular dreams about Sirius that night.

Or at least none that would have to end with me moaning his name.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days seemed to breeze by. With Sirius' arm draped around my shoulders, I felt I could go anywhere; do anything. The Marauders were sure to pass every subject, what with how much studying we were doing in preparation for our exams.

So, it came as little surprise to me that James and Sirius were soon bored by this 'dull' routine.

"We should do something," announced James after dinner one night.

"We _are _doing something," I answered. My Potions book was open on my lap and I was reciting the ingredients used for a Swelling Solution.

"I mean something _worthwhile_, Moony. Potions is rubbish," said James.

I began to protest, but Peter cut across me. "What are we gonna do, James?"

James looked at Sirius and winked. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."


	7. Chapter 7

"Moony, you have to be free tonight," said Sirius, from where he was laying upside down on my bed.

"Well, too bad. I'm working," I replied grumpily. I was getting a bit sick of this newfound game James and Sirius had: 'Let's-Interrupt-Moony's-Schedule!'

"No! Moony! You absolutely positively have to be free," Sirius repeated.

He looked up at me, with sad eyes that absolutely positively melted me. I even gripped one of the bed's posters to remain upright. "Please?"

"Fine," I said, sitting myself down onto the bed, inches from Sirius' body, "Is this something to do with James' idea of 'doing' something?"

"You'll see. But yes. James snuck some Firewhisky out of Hogsmeade, and it's going to be proper party and all!" Sirius' voice rose a little in pitch as he said it.

"Sounds delightful. Well, I need to do my work, now, then," I said, and waited for him to leave. When he didn't move, I asked him if he wanted to just stay there. He nodded.

"Alright. But that means you have to be very, very quiet. Or I'm going to teach you a new game: 'Remove-The-Quill-From-Padfoot's-Eye!'"

Sirius mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key, then propped his head up with his hand and watched me, and true to his word, didn't move or make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

When we descended into the common room, after the sky had significantly darkened, I was surprised to find it looking like a tornado had hit it. Red and gold paper was strewn everywhere, and what looked like half the kitchens was residing over tables, chairs, and some parts of the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked wondrously of James, who was looking like he'd made the finest piece of art yet. Peter looked flustered, and had evidently been rushing around the castle, gathering up supplies.

"Celebrating, Moony! Socialising, and what not. From what Padfoot tells me, you need some experience," he replied.

True to his word, the night turned to a celebration. Of what, I wasn't sure. But I definitely felt out of my depth.

I hovered around the sidelines all night, inconspicuous, until I began sidling towards our dormitories as other people began their farewells. James spotted me before I'd reached the third step, and he pulled me towards where he, Sirius, Peter, Lily and one of her friends were sitting.

"It's time to play with the big boys, Moony," he said, and then added," And girls," as he nodded towards Lily.

"Yeah, watch your mouth, Potter, or something nasty might just happen to slip into your drink," she said, with a faint trace of a smile playing around her lips.

James pushed a glass of Firewhisky into my hand, and then ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"We let you do what you wanted to all night," Sirius said," But now you're gonna have fun."

I wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something malicious about the way Sirius said 'fun' that made me wary.

"What are we going to play?" Lily's friend asked.

"I Never," said Sirius.

I sighed. "You are possibly the biggest cliché in the world, Sirius Black."

"You still love me, right?" He joked, and I tried to hide my embarrassment by taking a rather large sip of my drink, then spluttering half of it back out.

Peter and James laughed. Sirius looked slightly disappointed.

"Okay, who's going first?" asked Peter.

"I will," said James, "Okay… I never… Kissed a boy."

Lily and one of her friends drank, and to my surprise, so did Sirius.

I raised an eyebrow. Sirius shook his head.

"I never walked in one of my friends getting changed," said Peter.

This time I could drink. The many times I'd walked in on Sirius, accidental or on purpose (mainly on purpose), flashed through my mind. Sirius drank too. So did Lily.

"Your turn, Remus," Lily said to me.

"I never… Cheated on an exam," I said, to groans from Peter and James. They drank, along with Sirius and Lily's friend. Lily gave me a little smile.

As the night went along, Sirius drinking at almost every turn, the questions began to get more and more slurred, the common room filtering of people. Soon, we were the only people up, and Peter slumped over in his chair, snoring.

"Okay, time for beddy-byes," giggled James, and he threw Peter over his shoulders with surprising ease, before staggering ungainly towards the dormitories.

"How 'bout a goodnight kiss, Lily?" He said, batting his eyes. She ignored him, and she and her friend made their way slowly to their own dorms. James heaved a sigh and climbed the stairs to our dorms, leaving me and Sirius is an empty common room.

"Ready to go to bed, Padfoot?" I asked. I realized I felt warm and noticed a tingling in my fingers. I put it down to the Firewhisky. Remus Lupin had gotten drunk, whilst socialising, I noted happily.

Sirius looked at me, and enunciated clearly. "Not just yet."

"How the hell are you not drunk?"

"Guess I can hold my liquor," he said.

Suddenly, I noticed our legs were inches from each other. I was visited by a momentary urge to slide my hand up his thigh, and almost reached out a hand before I caught myself.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah, it was… Great."

"Told you you weren't social. '_Cheating on exams.'_ It was a nightmare, honestly."

"At least I've never kissed a boy."

"And you're trying to make me feel bad about that? If I were you, I'd be jealous." I don't know if he knew just how right he was.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I've seen the way you look at me, Moony. You can't get enough." Sirius relocated himself so he was sitting cross legged in front of me.

I said nothing.

"Well. How nice of you, to share your feelings."

I remained silent.

"If you like, I'll tell you how I feel."

I was still silent, but he'd caught my interest.

"There's this boy I like. And he's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and the best part of all is he doesn't even realise it. He's absolutely perfect. But he makes me want to cry every time I look at him, because I can't imagine how we could ever, ever be together. I'm so beneath him."

I shifted in my seat slightly.

"And, you know what's rubbish, Moony? I'm pretty sure that if this boy doesn't like me back, then there is absolutely no point in me living. Cause I reckon that I'll only be happy if he likes me back."

And before I knew what was happening, Sirius' lips were on mine, his knees either side of my waist, one of his hands on my face and the other in my hair.

I realized my eyes were supposed to be closed, but I was having such trouble looking away from Sirius' expression of pure bliss.

Sirius pulled away all too suddenly, but leant back into me. "You're supposed to kiss back, dummy," he whispered into my ear.

This time, when his lips met mine, I was ready for it. My hands wrapped around his waist and it seemed then that time had stopped.

At some point we turned over, and it was me laying on top of him, his hands running over my back, my waist, my hips. One of my hands had sneaked under his shirt and was tracing the curves of his stomach.

Finally, we broke apart, and I rested my head against his stomach. He clutched me tight.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"Me too," I spoke quietly, afraid of disturbing this precious moment.

"To the dorms?" He asked, pushing himself up.

I nodded my assent, and as he grabbed my hand to lead me upstairs, I lingered for a second, saying, "This better not be one of those famous Sirius Black ploys to get into my pants."

He pulled me close once more and kissed me, before softly saying, "Wouldn't dream of it, Moony."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on my bed, watching him dress. Eyebrows furrowed, he tied and retied his tie, straightened his shirt, smoothed his hair.

Finally, he sighed.

"Moony, do I look alright?"

I walked over to him, and our eyes connected, reflected in the mirror.

"I don't see why you need to look good. No one can do anything about it," and I heard a bitter tone in my voice.

Evidently, Sirius had heard it too, as he span on his heel and I was enveloped in his hold. I breathed in his smell, the most bewitching combination of leather, aftershave and dog.

"Yeah, no one can do anything about it."

My voice muffled by his chest, it sounded deep, hoarse. "They better not."

Sirius tilted my chin up towards him. "Coz you'll hurt them, right? They better watch out!"

I grinned. "My bite's definitely worse than my bark, though, Padfoot."

"Agreed."

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, and ran my hands through his hair. I never got sick of these arguments.

When we broke apart, he asked me again, "Do I look alright?"

I stared at him, inspecting his every move. The cocky stance, hands on hips, top button undone, hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Fucking beautiful."

He smiled, and turned towards the door.

"You look better without all the clothes, though," I added.

Next thing I knew, his hands were back around me and his tongue was in my mouth, and we tumbled back onto my bed. A pink flush began to rise on my cheeks, and for once I was enjoying the reason for it being there, and Sirius smirked in the way he knew I loved so much.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, and I heard James shout out, "I'm coming in, in five seconds, so you guys better not be doing anything untoward to each other."

We paused, Sirius straddling me, his hand gripping the waistband of my jeans, and both of mine hidden under his shirt.

He slid off me, and whispered almost inaudibly, "To be continued."


End file.
